


Worried For Nothing

by AcesOfSpade



Series: MultipleIce MCU!verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's been worried about this for a while, and he feared how Jamie would react when he finally told him. He was worried for nothing, really, because Jamie had something of his own to tell his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's starting a new series that'll never truly be finished? Answer: _me_. I adapted these two dorks for the MCU a few months ago, and now I wanna write some little snippets, starting here and going more into the MCU aspects of the adaptions. Will eventually be MultipleIce, but really, is that a surprise?

The sun outside the tree house was casting long shadows on the floor inside, encasing the two inhabitants in light darkness as they sat playing a board game. Looking back, neither even remembered what it was. All they knew was that Bobby was winning, and had gone to pick up his piece when everything came out.

 

Picking up his little blue game piece, Bobby spun it around in his fingers and bit his lip, evidently lost in thought. Jamie had to wave a hand in front of Bobby's face to snap him back to reality.

 

“Hm?” Bobby muttered, unaware he'd been so deep in thought he'd forgot to make his move.

 

“Earth to Drake, is there a problem?” Jamie joked, though there was a serious undertone to his voice. Bobby didn't space out like that. Ever.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Bobby said with a dark blush. “Everything's fine.”

 

“Bullshit,” Jamie said flatly. “You don't space out, and your face looks like a tomato. Spill, buddy. You know I'm here for you. Is it someone at school? 'Cause if it is, I'll kick their ass.”

 

Bobby chuckled softly with a shake of his head. “No, it isn't anyone at school,” he assured his best friend, placing his piece down on the board at sitting up. “It's... personal.”

 

“It isn't your parents, is it?” Jamie asked worriedly. Bobby's parents had been going through a rough patch, but he seemed to be taking it well enough.

 

Bobby shook his head again. “No,” he said, looking away from Jamie. “You'll hate me if I told you, I just know it.”

 

“Robert Drake,” Jamie said, a little too sharply. “There is nothing on this Earth, or even in this galaxy, that would make me hate you. Now what is it?” His brows had creased, his lips twitching into a frown.

 

Bobby looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. “'mgay,” he muttered quickly, hoping Jamie didn't hear.

 

Jamie's entire demeanour softened, worry replaced with relief on his face. “Bobby, why would I hate you for that?” he asked quietly.

 

“Your parents,” Bobby said, looking back up. “I've heard how they talk about gay people, heard the way they feel about them. What's to say you aren't the same?” he babbled, looking like he was going to cry.

 

Jamie reached over the game board to place a hand on Bobby's shoulder, looking his straight in the eye as he spoke. “Bobby, I'm bi,” he said plainly, a chuckle threatening to spill passed his lips.

 

Bobby's eyes widened comically, blinking owlishly a few times. He sudden burst into laughter, bowing his head as he did so.

 

“What's so funny?” Jamie asked, worried and confused.

 

“I was so worried,” Bobby said between laughs. “I was worried you'd hate me for being queer, but look at you! You are too!” It was probably funnier to Bobby than it was to Jamie, but Bobby was bad at emotions and stuff in many ways. Many of his emotional reactions to things were inappropriate for the situation, like now.

 

Jamie squeezed Bobby's shoulder, smiling fondly at his friend. “Yeah, yeah I am,” he nodded. “Now there's no reason for you to think I'd hate you, 'cause I never could. As stupid as you are, you're my best friend,” he teased.

 

After that, they finished up their game and ended up falling asleep in the tree house as the sun set outside. In their sleep, they'd shifted closer to each other, Jamie's head on top of Bobby's arm. It was rather adorable, really.


End file.
